


Время

by Send_a_raven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Локи во время битвы за Нью-Йорк встречает Тора - только не того, которого он знает.У этого куда больше шрамов и оранжевый правый глаз.





	Время

Локи стоит на балконе башни Старка и смотрит вниз.  
Вокруг - ну, сделал что мог. Кто может, пусть делает лучше. С такой больной головой, как у него, могло вообще ничего не выйти. А так - вот, дыра в небе, читаури, и чертовы Мстители как будто бы наконец перестали собачиться между собой и начали делать свою работу.  
В рамках спектакля о собственном безумии пришлось воткнуть Тору кинжал под ребра. Тот, конечно, упал вниз с драматическим воплем, но что ему сделается. Это не то чтобы даже настоящий кинжал, рана от него затянется в считанные часы.

Голова болит страшно.

Надо успокоиться. Все получается, как надо, у Мстителей все выйдет, они остановят Таноса и не дадут ему забрать Тессеракт.   
Сам Локи, конечно, отправится в тюрьму. Неизвестно, что хуже - тюрьма в Асгарде или здесь; но Тор, конечно, потащит его в Асгард. Все получится. 

Танос не получит Тессеракт. Чертов ублюдок не должен его получить. Вот уж насколько Локи эгоистичный сукин сын - но здесь даже он в состоянии сказать сам себе, что придется устраивать спектакль, убивать, разрушать, оказаться проигравшим и сесть в тюрьму, и все это только затем, чтобы Тессеракт остался в Асгарде. Потому что, черт возьми, есть коротенький список вещей, которые оказались важнее его собственных амбиций, и половина жизни во вселенной среди них.

Потом он возвращается в башню, собираясь просидеть здесь со стаканом виски весь остаток сражения, тащится в бар и начинает перебирать бутылки; находит что-то по вкусу, находит стакан, начинает наливать и вдруг чувствует, слышит, как рвется реальность в трех метрах перед ним. Виски хлопается на пол, треск в воздухе становится оглушительным, и он инстинктивно прячется за стойку - но потом заставляет себя выглянуть.   
Впереди - между стойкой и окном - провал в никуда. А потом из провала сыплются искры, и становится видна высокая фигура в сером плаще.  
Локи решает, что лучше все же посидеть за стойкой. Такого появления на сцене он не видел никогда, неприятно почему-то даже думать о том, что это за портал и откуда.  
Из ада, что ли, вылезло это? Хотя что такое ад? Что это за треск и почему он так знакомо звучит? Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на звуке - но тот вдруг гаснет, и слышен только шорох, а потом шаги.   
Кто-то ходит по комнате кругами.

А потом сердце проваливается даже не в пятки, а на десяток этажей вниз, потому что этот кто-то выдыхает и голосом, как две капли воды похожим на голос Тора, выдает усталое:  
\- Ну и где тебя искать, Локи?

Хуже не придумаешь.  
Кто это вообще может быть? Танос узнал о его планах? Мо опять копается в его голове?  
Локи встает, становясь невидимым, и на негнущихся ногах идет посмотреть на это. Если это Мо, то невидимость, конечно, не спасет. Но попытаться надо.   
Фигура в этом чертовом сером плаще как будто выше ростом, чем Тор. Или так кажется?   
А потом она оборачивается, оглядываясь, и снимает капюшон.  
Локи застывает на месте, едва не забывая про невидимость. Это не Мо.

Это он проиграл. 

***

У Тора короткие волосы и шрам через правый глаз.   
Глаз оранжевый.  
Молота нет, вместо него черт знает что.  
Он выглядит старше - лет на пятьсот. Он смотрит в окно так, как будто битва за Нью-Йорк за окном - рай по сравнению с тем, откуда он пришел. И Локи точно знает, откуда он пришел - из мира, где Танос сделал то, что собирался, и половины нет в живых. Его самого, видимо, тоже нет, раз Тор здесь.

Невидимость стекает с него, как вода, и он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать - и не успевает. Тор видит его и оказывается рядом в два шага, обнимая до боли крепко; он шепчет что-то, но Локи ни черта не может разобрать в этом шепоте, кроме собственного имени.  
Давно ли он умер, интересно, и насколько мучительно это было. Он неуверенно обнимает Тора в ответ, и тот отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Локи, я..  
\- Я знаю.  
Тор замирает.   
\- Что знаешь?   
\- Что у меня ни черта не вышло.   
Локи высвобождается, подходит к окну и тычет пальцем в стекло, и поясняет:  
\- Вот прямо сейчас ничего не выходит.   
\- Сейчас? Когда ты пытаешься отдать Таносу Тессеракт?  
Это вводит Локи в ступор - на целых две секунды. Потом он поворачивается обратно и осторожно спрашивает, постепенно срываясь на крик:  
\- Ты пришел сюда, из будущего, в котором Танос истребил половину жизни во вселенной, и меня в том числе, в уверенности, что я пытался ему помочь? Ты поэтому, черт возьми, так обнимаешься, ты не то чтобы рад меня видеть и просто собираешься убить раньше?   
\- Локи, я..  
\- Я пытаюсь, изо всех чертовых сил пытаюсь сколотить из вас команду, которая может защищать не только Тессеракт, но и другие Камни, а вы не только все просрали, но и не поумнели при этом? За кого ты меня принимаешь, за фанатика, который хочет уничтожить весь мир? Не то чтобы я залезаю на башню и ору в небо, чтобы Танос убрался к черту отсюда, для этого есть вы, но нельзя же быть настолько идиотами? 

Тор, которого он знает, давно бы начал орать в ответ, не слушая ничего.  
Этот же молчит и улыбается - и действительно слушает. Локи выдыхается почти сразу, выбитый этим из колеи, и заканчивает мысль уже спокойно.

\- Так ты вернулся, чтобы убить меня раньше?  
\- Нет, Локи, конечно, нет. Я не знал, что ты намеренно проигрываешь, но если бы это было не так, я бы пытался с тобой договориться. И я рад тебя видеть.

Он все улыбается, глядя на Локи - и Локи почему-то кажется, что Тор будто заново учится это делать. На какой же ад похож мир, где половины жителей нет?..  
Он снова отворачивается к окну. Читаури все сыплются с неба.

\- Так зачем ты пришел?  
\- Пытаюсь вернуть все назад. И мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Какая? Видишь, я пытался.  
\- Попытаемся еще раз? Вместе.

Тор снова его обнимает, как будто все никак не может убедиться в реальности происходящего, и Локи зажмуривается, уткнувшись ему в плечо и вцепляясь в этот идиотский плащ.

\- Угу.


End file.
